classicaloidfandomcom-20200214-history
Japanimation Eiyuu Polonaise
Japanimation Eiyuu Polonaise (ジャパニメーション英雄ポロネーズ lit. Japanimation Heroic Polonaise) is second track of ClassicaLoid Musik Collection Vol. 6 and the Musik featured in Chopin the Hero. The song is based on Fryderyk Franciszek Chopin's Polonaise in A flat major, nicknamed Heroic. Lyrics TV Size Japanese= 萌えろ！今もえあがれ 胸に勇気抱いたなら輝け 愛を叫び続けろ！ このでっかいハートに ぎっしりたっぷり幻想妄想 嗚呼、無理解・諍い・不寛容 自分の声に耳を傾けたら もう迷わずに進め 溢れ出す夢 叶わない恋(異次元・二次元) もしも挫けたり 投げ出した時には その手でかまわず 友よ この頬を迷わず叩いてくれ 燃えろ！今もえあがれ 好きなものを守るため戦え ファイト！またよみがえる このでっかいハートに がっしりどっしり根性劣情 嗚呼、自分の内側裏側に 潜んでいる小さな弱さと躊躇 もう迷わずに進め |-| Romaji= Moero! Ima moeagare Mune ni yuuki daita nara kagayake Ai o sakebistuzukero! Kono dekkai heart ni Gisshiri tappuri gensou mousou Aa, murikai, isakai, fukanyou Jibun no koe ni mimi o katamuketara Mou mayowazu ni susume Afuredasu yume Kanawanai koi (ijigen/nijigen) Moshimo kujiketari Nagedashita toki niwa Sono te de kamawazu Tomo yo Kono hoho o mayowazu tataitekure Moero! Ima moeagare Suki na mono o mamoru tame tatakae Fight! Mata yomigaeru Kono dekkai heart ni Gasshiri dosshiri konjou retsujou Aa, jibun no uchigawa, uragawa ni Hisondeiru chiisana yowasa to chuuchou Mou mayowazu ni susume |-| English (official)= Become impassioned! Right now, get fired up! If you have courage in your breast, shine Continue to shout out your love! In this open heart Densely, amply, illusions and foolish imaginings Ah, a lack of sympathy, quarrels, intolerance When you lend an ear to your own voice Go forward without hesitation An overflowing dream An unrequited love (in another dimension / two dimensions) If I become disheartened Or walk away I don't mind, so with that hand My friend Slap this cheek without hesitation Become impassioned! Right now, get fired up! Fight to protect the things you like Fight! You'll be revived again In this open heart Firmly, substantially, willpower and deepest desire Ah, in your own interior, your hidden side Lurking is slight weakness and indecision Go forward without hesitation Full Japanese= 萌えろ！今もえあがれ 胸に勇気抱いたなら輝け 愛を叫び続けろ！ このでっかいハートに ぎっしりたっぷり幻想妄想 嗚呼、正義の闘志をみなぎらせ打てよ 敵は無理解・諍い・不寛容 自分の声に耳を傾けたら もう迷わずに進め 溢れ出す夢 叶わない恋(異次元・二次元) もしも挫けたり 投げ出した時には その手でかまわず 友よ この頬を迷わず叩いてくれ 燃えろ！今もえあがれ 好きなものを守るため戦え ファイト！またよみがえる このでっかいハートに がっしりどっしり根性劣情 嗚呼、目指したその先目標はヒーロー 敵は自分の内側裏側に 潜んでいる小さな弱さと躊躇 もう迷わずに進め 誇りを持て心には錦を忘れず 己の力を試す時がきた 生きる意味を探し拳を突き上げたならさぁ ゴングは鳴り響いた高らかに 血と汗を流したなら見えてくる憧れ 唸り声をあげてぶつかり合う技と魂 誰にも言えない秘密を教えてあげよう 鍛えし鋼の交わる真実 誰にも言えない秘密を教えてあげよう そぼ濡る瞳で見つめる真実 誰にも言えない秘密を教えてあげよう 欲望の果実 禁断の果実 萌えろ！今もえあがれ 胸に勇気抱いたなら輝け 愛を叫び続けろ！ このでっかいハートに ぎっしりたっぷり幻想妄想 嗚呼、正義の闘志をみなぎらせ打てよ 敵は無理解・諍い・不寛容 自分の声に耳を傾けたら もう迷わずに歩き出せる 何も恐れずに 自分を信じて掴め 立ち上がれ！ 今　萌え萌え萌えもえろ燃え上がれ！ 命ある限り |-| Romaji= Moero! Ima moeagare Mune ni yuuki daita nara kagayake Ai o sakebistuzukero! Kono dekkai Heart ni Gisshiri tappuri gensou mousou Aa, seigi no toushi o minagirase uteyo Teki wa murikai, isakai, fukanyou Jibun no koe ni mimi o katamuketara Mou mayowazu ni susume Afuredasu yume Kanawanai koi (ijigen/nijigen) Moshimo kujiketari Nagedashita toki niwa Sono te de kamawazu Tomo yo Kono hoho o mayowazu tataitekure Moero! Ima moeagare Suki na mono o mamoru tame tatakae Fight! Mata yomigaeru Kono dekkai Heart ni Gasshiri dosshiri konjou retsujou Aa, mezashita sono sen mokuhyou wa Hero Teki wa jibun no uchigawa, uragawa ni Hisondeiru chiisana yowasa to chuuchou Mou mayowazu ni susume Hokori o mote kokoro ni wa nishiki o wasurezu Onore no chikara o tamesu toki ga kita Ikiruimi o sagashi ken o tsukiagetanara sa~a Gong wa narihibiita takaraka ni Chi to ase o nagashitanara miete kuru akogare Unari goe o agetebutsukari au waza to tamashii Darenimo ienai himitsu o oshiete ageyou kitaeshi hagane no majiwaru shinjitsu Darenimo ienai himitsu o oshiete ageyou so bo nureru hitomi de mitsumeru shinjitsu Darenimo ienai himitsu o oshiete ageyou yokubou no kajitsu kindan no kajitsu Moero! Ima moeagare Mune ni yuuki daita nara kagayake Ai o sakebistuzukero! Kono dekkai Heart ni Gisshiri tappuri gensou mousou Aa, seigi no toushi o minagirase uteyo Teki wa murikai, isakai, fukanyou Jibun no koe ni mimi o katamuketara Mou mayowazu ni aruki daseru Nani mo osorezu ni Jibun o shinjite tsukame Tachiagare! Ima moe moe moe moero moeagare! Inochi aru kagiri Story Trivia Video Category:Music Category:Musik Category:Chopin Musik